Parental Disturbance
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: Lightning's family has the worst timing.


**Parental Disturbance**

"Shh!" Lightning ordered as she helped Fang crawl through the window.

"Oh, I love it when you get authoritative," the brunette grinned.

The stoic woman whacked her girlfriend. She abandoned the woman and listened at the door to see if her parents had heard them.

They hadn't, fortunately.

Lightning let a breath escape that her lungs had held prisoner.

Fang let out a relaxed sigh as she stretched. "Ah, hiding on the roof for half an hour. Nothing better."

"I'm sorry if I don't want my parents to find out I have a girlfriend," Lightning retorted.

"Does it really matter?"

"To me, it does."

"We'll fix that."

" _We?"_

Fang shushed her with a finger on the lips. "You need to let loose, Light. Sometime we're going into the city, and getting wasted."

"I do not think that has any positive effects."

"We get to spend more time together?" Fang offered.

Lightning paused. "Valid."

A knock struck the door.

A fast glance passed between the couple. Fang sighed inaudibly, and dove under the bed.

Lightning opened the door, and revealed her sister.

"Sorry to bother you, Claire," Serah said, leaning on the doorframe holding a math book. "But do you know anything about derivatives?"

"Uh…no?" Lightning replied honestly.

Her sister frowned. "Darn. Guess I'll have to ask Snow for help on this homework. Thanks, Claire!"

Lightning shut the door. She knew she'd regret not stopping Serah from asking Snow. But that was a problem for later.

"My, Lightning, what _do_ you keep under this bed?" Fang said from the confined space. "Is this a Sports Illustrated swimsuit addition?"

"Gah," Lightning groaned as Fang crawled out with a smile.

"Glad to know you have such good taste, Lightbulb."

"Please don't call me that, or ever mention that magazine again."

"Hmm…I think I can do one of those things."

"The magazine."

"Sure thing, Lightbulb."

Lightning flopped back on her bed, letting a sigh envelope her. Fang crawled out from beneath the bed, and tickled Lightning's feet.

Uncharacteristically, the pinkette burst out laughing while trying to kick Fang away. The taller woman smirked as she ducked and dodged her girlfriend's feet.

"Lightning?" her father's voice spoke in time as he wrapped on the door. "Is everything okay in there?"

The two teenagers made eye contact. Fang inaudibly sighed, and dashed into the closet.

"Everything's fine, dad," Lightning said.

Her father slowly opened the door. He poked his head in, and said, "Were you laughing? I thought you were doing homework?"

"It was just a funny text from a friend."

He nodded. "Just make sure to keep your studying up." He closed the door and retreated from Lightning's abode.

Fang whispered, "Is he gone?"

"Yes."

"I must say, Lightbulb, you've got some more girly clothes than I expected."

Lightning's face went white, then red from embarrassment.

"It's a good thing our chest sizes are similar, because I might borrow a few of these."

"Okay, that's enough out of you," Lightning opened the closet door.

Fang came out on the attack. Her arms wrapped around Lightning's torso, and their lips collided.

Together, they fell on the bed. Both of their shirts were off before long, haphazardly thrown aside.

"Rawr," Fang purred, her hands gliding up and down her girlfriend's back.

Just as Lightning's hands were fumbling with Fang's bra, another knock struck the door.

"Claire?" her mother's mellow voice wafted through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Under the bed!" Lightning whisper-shrieked.

Fang rolled off, losing her bra in the process, and ducked under the bed.

"Come in."

Her mother stepped in. She allowed for a passing glance at the clothes on the floor. "Claire, dear, you really shouldn't leave clothes lying on the ground."

"I know," Lightning said, nerves nearly hitting her voice.

"Are you alright?" the older woman asked. "You seemed rather fidgety at dinner."

"Oh, just a little nervous for a test tomorrow," Lightning fibbed.

Her mother nodded. "Make sure you study hard, kiddo."

"Yeah, mom."

"And maybe put a shirt on," her mother laughed. "Wouldn't want to give your father a scare now, would you?"

Lightning allowed herself a smile as her mother exited her room.

Fang poked her head out from under the bed, a maniacal grin on her face.

"Your family is just relentless!" Fang observed. "Next time we go to my house. My parents don't care."

"Too late for that tonight," Lightning frowned.

Fang nodded. "So get under this bed with me, and try to stay quiet."

Lightning was only too happy to oblige.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Parents, am I right?**


End file.
